Oreos can Weather any Storm
by xLawlietx
Summary: Wendy's perfect grades have finally gotten her into a position she'd rather not be in; tutoring Cartman. And to make matters worse a thunderstorm hits, bringing out one of her worst fears she's tried to keep hidden. But what can an overweight boy with an Oreo cookie to spare do? Candy oneshot.


"But Mr Garrison!"

"No buts Wendy, Eric needs a tutor in math and you happen to be the top of the class." The bald teacher said matter of factly. "If you can't get him a better grade no one can!"

"What about Kyle? He gets the same grades I do!" The young female student whined, she was not amused at not getting her own way.

"Hah! Have you seen those two try to work together? It's like World War Three!" He shakes his head, laughing to himself at the very idea.

"Have you seen _us_ try to work together?!" Wendy was getting exasperated now, but her teacher was refusing to see that this arrangement was a ticking time bomb. Why was he so stubborn?! When she was met with ignorance once again she straightened up and added "And what if I refuse to tutor the fatass?"

Mr Garrison's face grew serious. "I'll fail you."

"You can't do that!" How on earth was that fair?! This was such a crummy school.

"I can and I will. If that idiot can't pass the class the school will start to suspect it's my teaching abilities that are at fault! Can you believe they would even think that? The nerve! No, you will help him pull up his grades or I will fail you both and then we'll all have to pay."

"UGH!" There was no negotiating with that man! He was purely unreasonable! The girl spun around from his desk only to be met with the monster who would now be taking up her time after school for the next month. Her scowl only deepened when Cartman flashed a triumphantly wicked grin.

"Are you coming?" She shot over her shoulder at him before storming out of the classroom. This was not going to be fun.

"Wendy! Hey- hey Wendy, slow down!" The overweight boy was already sweating from trying to keep up with her. The raven haired girl just ignored him and continued at her pace, energized by her annoyance with the circumstances she was forced into accepting. "What are you deaf? I said slow down bitch!" He gasped between pants. Wendy reluctantly stopped walking and turned to face him as he doubled over and struggled to catch his breath.

"Look Cartman, we both don't want to-," she fell silent as a low rumble echoed through the sky. Her gaze shot upwards immediately. Why hadn't she noticed the dark clouds forming on the horizon and now moving threateningly fast? The weather had been so perfect earlier and-

Her thoughts were cut off when her eyes fell back to earth and met a pair of confused brown ones. She couldn't let Cartman know about her odd burst of panic so she instead took off flying down the street to his house, leaving the out-of-shape boy behind in her wake.

By the time Cartman stumbled through the door his mother had already set out some tea and cookies for Wendy. She was the complete opposite of her son Wendy mused, so sweet and thoughtful, after meeting Liane Cartman you would hardly believe the rumours of her promiscuous lifestyle and addiction to not-so-legal substances. Cartman must take after his father. Or maybe she just spoiled him too much. Something had to have gone wrong with Cartman at some point.

She was chomping into yet another Oreo cookie when the devil finally appeared in front of her. "You made it,"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just get this over with," he grumbled moving towards her and digging his hand in the bowl until it came up filled with Oreos, avoiding eye contact the entire time.

A few minutes later they were sitting at the dining table strewn with textbooks and papers. "Just answer the god damn question Cartman! Use the rule we were just going over!" Wendy had already grown beyond irritated with tutoring him in math.

"But I'm afraid I just can't," the brunette smiled innocently back at her. "I don't understand it."

"What are you? Completely retarded?!" She couldn't believe she had to deal with this.

"Ay! Don't call me a retard, you dumb bitch!"

"That's it!" Wendy lunged at Cartman, face red with fury. The chair toppled over beneath him and left him pinned to the floor under her weight.

"What are you doing?! Get off me you skank!" He squirmed underneath her body.

"Quit getting on my nerves, I know you're not this dumb. Just quit wasting my time! Why am I even-," She was cut off by a deafeningly loud clap of thunder. Freezing she instantly lost her train of thought and her heart picked up its pace. 'CRASH!' another bolt sent another crackle through her ears and a flash of light filled the room.

Before Cartman had time to react Wendy had jumped up off of him and ran out the door. "What the fuck?" he mumbled picking himself up and rubbing the back of his head where the ground had hit it hard. "Meem! There's a storm outside, can you shut the doors or something?" he called up the stairs as he tried to understand what was wrong with Wendy. Hmph, girls were so strange.

After a few minutes when she didn't return he went through his house looking for her. "Wendy? Get your ass back here or Mr Garrison will fail you~," he said in a evil sing-song voice. He wouldn't let her get out of tutoring him that easily. But when that failed to garner a response his voice gained an edge, it almost sounded worried. "Wendy?"

He entered his living room but she didn't seem to be in here. "God dammit! Wendyyy?" A noise sounded from behind the couch, but when he looked it was just Mr Kitty. "Mr Kitty, have you seen Wendy?" What? He talked to cats. That wasn't weird. The greying feline just ignored him understandably however. "Fine then. Where did that bitch go?"

A new slew of lighting seemed to come all at once, but between each strike he could hear a whimper. The source seemed to be coming from… the cupboard? "Wendy?" he gently pressed open the door.

And there she was, curled up in the darkness, shaking with her hands over her head. "Just- just leave me alone fatass," her voice cracked.

"Are you… crying?" Why was Wendy crying in his closet? Was this a prank? He tried to say something that anyone would expect Eric Cartman to say but nothing seemed to come out.

She sniffed loudly, "No, idiot." Suddenly something seemed to click in Eric's brain and he understood.

Cartman moved over towards her and sat down, there was barely enough space for the two of them but he managed. "What are you-?" she began to ask but fell silent when he drew her into a hug.

"It's kewl if you're afraid of lightning Wendy, everyone has fears," he let go of her and rummaged through his pocket. "Oreo?" he offered the biscuit to her.

She wiped her face and cautiously took it. After finishing she finally broke the silence. "Cartman, why am I here?"

"Cause Mr Garrison said you have to tutor me," he shifted.

"But you don't need a tutor. You just pretend to be stupid, you don't really need a tutor so drop the act. Why did you ask Mr Garrison to make me tutor you?"

"Jeez whore, nothing gets past you. How does Stan deal with that?" he averted his gaze. Wendy flinched briefly, he knew that she and Stan had broken it off.

"Cartman?" her voice didn't budge, he knew he'd been caught and she wasn't letting him off the hook.

"Alright! Alright! I just," he flailed with his hands, "I don't know, I like spending time with you,"

Wendy just blinked. What? But Cartman hated her; their relationship was based on pure distaste for one another. It was common knowledge. Could it… maybe be more than just that?

"You're still a bitch though," he quickly added, watching her reaction but Wendy stayed silent. Without words she cuddled up closer to his body and rested her head on his lap. The over-weight recipient had no idea what to do with that. Eventually he awkwardly placed his arms around her again and when she didn't protest he relaxed a little.

Another strike of thunder resonated through the house but Wendy felt safer now and it wasn't simply because the storm was easing off. "Fatass," she murmured into his jacket.

"Bitch," he whispered back but there the smallest hint of a smile of his face.

Who knows how long they stayed like that, cuddled up in the corner of his closet, but for the rest of the month Wendy wasn't so resistant to the idea of going to Cartman's house every evening. She never admitted to anything, but maybe, just maybe, she liked spending time with him too.

**AN: A few months back I was really into shipping Candy and began writing this oneshot only I never finished it. But today I came across it again and decided to give it the ending I felt it deserved. Hopefully Eric and Wendy weren't too OOC. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have time to leave a review I would really appreciate it! Thanks for reading :3**


End file.
